leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Kellan (Killzone: Shadow Fal) v Nathan Hale (Resistance)
Lucas Kellan: the Shadow Marshal who was shot for trying to stop a genocidal war versus Nathan Hale: the Sentinel who sacrificed himself to save humanity from being wiped out Weapons Lucas Kellan |-| LSR44 "Spoor""= The standard Shadow Marshal weapon is the LSR44, a recoilless railgun that provides the power and range of an assault rifle with the compact size of an SMG. Shown above in the secondary fire mode. Magazine Capacity: 24 shots The secondary fire of the LSR44 turns it into a sniper rifle. It sacrifices ammo count and fire rate for accuracy and pure devastating power. It uses the same magazine as the primary fire, but uses up more ammo. Ammo: Uses 12 ammo per shot. |-| OWL = A Shadow Marshal's companion, the OWL is an autonomous combat drone that can stun, attack, create a shield, or make a zipline. For fairness, Lucas is the only member of his team with the OWL. The OWL can be damaged or have its shields overloaded. After this has happened, it will need to return to Lucas to recharge itself. It will also need to do this after every stun blast. |-| LS12 "Ripper"= The LS12 is the standard-issue semiautomatic VSA pistol. It fires bullets, and has a silvery blue dot-laser sight. Magazine Size: 18 shots The secondary fire of the LS-12 is switching to a 3-round burst mode or back to the semiautomatic mode. Ammo: Uses 3 per shot |-| VC30 "Sickle"= The VC30 is a double-barreled, pump-action shotgun designed and manufactured by the Visari Coporation. Even though it's a Helghast-manufactured weapon, the tense peace allows for enough trade for the VSA to get their hands on this powerful shotgun. Magazine Capacity: 8 Shells The secondary fire of the VC30 switches to the second barrel, which is loaded with incendiary rounds. It lights people on fire. Fun fact: my personal "Drayco" loadout is this plus the 'MURICA skin on drones/turrets. Capacity: 8 Shells |-| M55 "Rumbler"= The M55 is the VSA's standard-issue assault rifle. It fires bullets, and has a silvery-blue dot-laser sight. Ammo: 30 rounds The secondary fire of the M55 is an underbarrel grenade launcher. Ammo: 1 grenade Nathan Hale |-| Bullseye = The Bullseye is one of the most versatile and common weapons in the Resistance franchise. It is the Chimeran assault rifle, and fires small glowing orange spheres. It has a very high rate of fire, at 700 rounds/minute. Nathan Hale is commonly depicted wielding the Chimera-designed Bullseye, highlighting SARPA's tendency to use any and all weapons available. Magazine Size: 35 shots Secondary Fire: The secondary fire of the Bullseye is a homing tag. It attaches onto a target, highlighting it when behind cover. All shots from the Bullseye will arc towards the homing tag. Note that the rounds aren't "smart"; they will not follow the target, nor will they take a path that will always hit - they simply arc towards it, requiring a degree of skill with the Bullseye to use effectively. Tags can also be used to make traps, by putting the tag on a surface and firing at it. The rounds will circle above the tag, making it an effective, mine. Ammo: 6 tags. Tags expire after 30 seconds. |-| HE .44 Magnum = The HE .44 Magnum is SRPA's standard issue revolver. The bullets are made from lithium and laced with glycerine. Other than that, it's a fairly standard .44 Magnum revolver, with large, powerful rounds. The only other notable difference is that the bullets don't appear to fragment on impact, and instead just lodge in whatever they hit. Magazine Size: 6 shots Secondary: The HE .44 Magnum's secondary fire is detonating the fired rounds. A small trigger is flipped, and any and all bullets that have been fired (it somehow differentiates between the two - not sure how) explode. This is often used to set manually-detonated traps, similar to the Bullseye Tag. Ammo: N/A. |-| Fareye = The L23 Fareye is an advanced sniper rifle developed by the British. It has a variable zoom scope. Other than that, it's simply a powerful as hell sniper rifle; it fires the .303 MK 10 round at 3400 ft/sec. Magazine Capacity: 6 shots The Fareye's secondary fire activates an attachment that accelerates neural activity. This frequently creates the perception among snipers that time has slowed. Ammo count: N/A; only lasts for a few seconds. |-| Auger Mk II = The Auger Mk II is a Chimeran heavy assault rifle. While it has a slow rate of fire, it shoots high-energy rounds that use radiation to tunnel through objects. The shots increase in power with each object they pass through. The Mk II features a scope which, when looked through, shows enemy positions behind walls as silhouettes. Magazine Size: 25 shots The Auger's secondary fire creates a Force Barrier. This barrier is a quarter-sphere, with the user on the inside. Shots can pass through the barrier from the inside, but the outside is impervious to all fire save for another Auger. Ammo Count: 4 Shields |-| M5A2 Folsom Carbine = The M5A2 Folsom Carbine is the US Standard-issue assault rifle. It fires standard .303 rounds. Magazine Size: 30 shots The Carbine's secondary fire is an under-slung 40mm grenade launcher. Ammo Count: 1 grenade |-| Rossmore 238 Shotgun = The Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun is the direct successor of the Rossmore 236. It has a pistol grip, two barrels, and is pump-action. In gameplay it fires shot, but in-game intel says it can also fire 12 gauge slugs. Magazine Size: 8 shells The Rossmore's secondary fire unloads both barrels one after another. This has massive recoil and has a very long recovery time before the next shot can be fired. Ammo Count: Uses 2 shells per shot Notes *Battle is 5-on-5 **Lucas will have his LSR44, OWL, and LS12. He will be accompanied by 4 VSA members; 2 will have the M55, 2 will have the VC30, and all will have the LS12. **Nathan Hale will have his Bullseye and He.44 Magnum. He will be accompanied by 4 Sentinels; 1 with the Fareye, 1 with the Auger, 1 with the M5A2, 1 with the Rossmore, and all will have the HE.44 Magnum. *The battlefield will be chosen by poll. If I feel it is successful, I may continue in that vein after Garrett v Masyaf. Where should the battle take place? Luthadel (Mistborn): Neutral ground. Low visibility, lots of cover. Vekta City (KZ:SF): Kellan's home field. Urban combat, buildings for close quarters and parks for mid/long range. Siege Tourney Fort (Siege Tourney): Neutral ground. Close-quarters, lots of cover. SRPA Research Station Igloo (Resistance 2): Hale's home field. Lots of open space, a few areas for cover.